puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Nishijima
Naomi Nishijima (西島 直美 Nishijima Naomi) is the main protagonist of the anime fan made Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is in a journey to find a dark witch and is the clone of Yuna Hisakawa. She is the leader of the Huntresses of the City. Naomi studies in Umiko High School. Biography After Naomi was found by Akira as a baby, she moved into an old village that had existed for more than three thousand years. At school, she was called an "orphan" and suffered greatly because of the absence of a mother being even stoned in the street by her neighbors who thought she was a curse. As soon as she was sixteen, she moved to Mitakihara Town with the eldest daughter of the woman who adopted her, Akira's daughter had married a few days ago. At some point in Naomi's life, she got into drugs after going into a deep depression where she almost committed suicide, almost being consumed by a witch. A week passed after her drug treatment began, and at one point, Kyubey appeared in the window of her room. Naomi made her wish without thinking much and ended up becoming a magical girl. Personality Naomi is a very rough girl, if she wants something she will give her life to have. She shows to have difficulties to talk to someone and sometimes is very shy around people. Naomi doesn't think before she acts and do certain things that can take her life in seconds. She shows no resentment among the people who have make bad things to her, but she doesn't feel the need to protect those people. She show some kindness with some sort of people and sometimes is a smile mess. Ability High Perception Her senses become clear when activated. She can feel the presence of a witch/person/familiar in seconds. When her ability is activated, she sees all the things that normally no one can see, even herself. Appearence =Normal Form= Naomi have a long reddish brown hair with brown eyes with pink pupils. She uses Umiko High School's uniform with black stockings and brown outdoors shoes. =Magical Girl= Naomi have the same features with a red hood. She uses a sleeveless white top with dark gray ruffles. She have a pair of fingerless long dark gray gloves. Naomi uses a medium dark gray skirt with white ruffles, with stockings with the same color of the skirt and a pair of red mary janes. She have a dark gray belt and in it her soul gem in a circle form in front. Family Akira Nishijima (adoptive mother) Status: Alive Takeshi Nishijima (adoptive father) Status: Alive Akane Nishijima (adoptive older sister) Status: Alive Hiroto Nishijima (adoptive younger brother) Status: Alive Yuna Hisakawa (genetic "mother") Status: Transformed into a witch Melinda Harada (creator) Status: Deceased (died in the explosion of the laboratory) Relationships Chitose Aoyama (best friend) Elizabeth Ross (best friend) Mina Furuse (best friend) Momona Hachimitsu (best friend) Sumire Aihara (best friend) Izabel Ross (friend) Yoshi Takara (friend; admirer) Miyuki Aoki (sometimes ally) Trivia *Naomi's witch name is Cassandra, regardless of its type and nature, this witch would be a giant red creature with rocks fused into it's body, it wouldn't have legs, but the body type would be similar as an adult woman body. *Naomi is a reference to Aloy the protagonist of the PlayStation 4 exclusive game Horizon: Zero Dawn. *In the village where Naomi grew up, it's probably the same village where Yuna lived since the village have more than thousands of years. *Naomi, Elizabeth and Chitose is in the same class. *Naomi is 99.92% identical to Yuna, the machine itself changed her genetic to make her more strong physically and mentally than her counterpart. *She is the tallest girl in the group. Gallery 181015kisekaeGURLS2.png|Naomi in school uniform NaomiSoulGem.png|Naomi's soul gem 180123kisekaeSilhouetteMSPNG.png|Naomi's silhouette revealed Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Hoodie: https://iijayii.deviantart.com/art/Hood-Pack-652409457 Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi